


Hollow Farewell

by Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis/pseuds/Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loss… It’s terrible… Saying goodbye? Well that might just kill me…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Farewell

There was a hollow feeling as Quisa knelt down and placed her cheek to the cold metal casket, its polished surface fogging up with each pained breath. Tears welled in her brown eyes - she felt stupid for getting so worked up over something that was little more than a shell. The only thing that reflected the meaning the metal had been designed to hold, the only reason that she was publicly enduring her pain, was the engraving under her cheek. Two words that caused her broken heart to tear itself apart anew.

_Mar’x Korr_

Quisa hadn’t been able to find the words, it any of the languages she knew, that could describe who he was - nor what he had truly meant to her. Mar’x was lost to her, in every sense. The life of her husband had been viciously cut short, destroying so much, like the loss of a star. And now, even though the metal casket bore his name, Quisa knew not what had happened to his body. It had been so long now since it happened; there was no hope of ever recovering his body, to put him to rest beside friends and family. Quisa could only give her final farewell to an empty casket of memories, rather than to what remained of the man that had once been her whole world.

He would never be able to hear her mutter the most painful word of her life. It was the only word her voice could find, the only word that began to cover how she felt; a word that would forever hang over her like a dark cloud on a rainy day. A word that defined them in this very moment, and onward for all eternity.

“Goodbye.”


End file.
